


A Prince's Perspective

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, WHY DO I LOVE HER?, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, contains citrus, inner turmoil, the emotional life of vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: FIC COMPLETE!This fic explores Vegeta's emotional changes over time--all the stuff he wouldn't dare tell anyone, but we can all kinda tell is going on beneath the surface.  Chapter 1 is pure lemon; the rest may get a bit limey.The prologue is really, *really* cruel and misogynistic, because Vegeta.  You have been warned.  (He gets better, though.)





	1. Prologue:  The Pride of a Prince

**Prologue: The Pride of a Prince**

He had been born on a planet of destruction, a planet that was now gone.

He had been born a prince, but treated like a slave.

Working under Frieza, he had murdered dozens of entire races. Sometimes, before destroying the last city on a newly-conquered planet, he would take one of its women, using her to sate his lusts with as little consideration for her as for a piece of paper.

After all, why care for someone you're about to kill anyway?

Every time he shot some bastard's face off with his energy beams, he pictured Frieza. Frieza was the one who told him Vegetasai had been destroyed. Frieza was the one who'd enslaved his people, using their strength as a quick way to clear planets for profit. Aside from the grief and the attack on his honor, another, more minor reason he was furious with Frieza was the lack of Saiyan women. His planet and its inhabitants had been destroyed before he was old enough to develop an interest in sex. The only time in his life when he'd had access to Saiyan women, he'd been far too young to enjoy it. The irony was not lost on him.

A rumor led him to Earth and the Dragon Balls. There, he met Kakarot, the low-born idiot who'd just killed his own brother rather than act like a proper Saiyan.

Nappa died too. Occasionally Vegeta regretted killing off one of the few Saiyans left in the universe, but really, Nappa had just been *annoying.*

Now, as far as he knew, there were only two full-blooded Saiyans left alive, and one of them was Kakarot. Damn him. Vegeta didn't normally swing that way, but he'd get quite a bit of gratification from mounting Kakarot to show his dominance. Maybe having his body used by Vegeta would show the fool which of them was the Prince of all Saiyans and which was the peasant. He could almost hear Kakarot beg for mercy just thinking about it.

He never actually had the time for that, however. There was the incident on Namek, after which he'd had to ally with Kakarot, and that still rankled.

That human bitch had beaten them both to Namek somehow. She'd barely be worth mentioning except that she went from hiding and screaming, like most of the cowardly races he'd seen, to actually standing up to HIM--a Saiyan warrior-prince! You had to admire bravery like that in such a weak creature.

Kakarot was the one who actually disposed of Frieza. Vegeta was torn between pride in his race, and humiliation that he'd been killed by his archenemy, while foolish Kakarot had been the one to go Super Saiyan first.

After the Dragonballs were used to wish him back to life, Vegeta began training hard to catch up to Kakarot's power level. After all, if Kakarot could become a Super Saiyan, surely a prince could perform the same feat! He just needed to become stronger.


	2. Chapter 1:  First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh come on, you all saw this coming. The sex, the leaving, the pregnancy--it's been common knowledge for 20 years. Just enjoy your lemon already.
> 
> (Confession: I'd originally planned to use this lemon for the 2017 Vegebul Smutfest, but it wasn't kinky enough for the prompts this year. So yeah, that's why I updated this so soon.)

**Chapter 1:  First Encounter**

 

He had just finished training in the Gravity Room that the Briefs family had built for him when he saw her again:  a haughty human woman whose nasty attitude was wrapped up in a surprisingly-lovely package.    
  
And she was _pissed_.  
  
"You ate all the food in the house again!  I was about to have lunch, and the pantry is empty!"  
  
"So buy some more.  Food is plentiful on this planet."  
  
"You are so inconsiderate, you know that?  We're letting you live here for free, the least you could do is get us some damn groceries!"  
  
"Oh, you're right, woman, I'll just get out the vast amounts of Earth currency that _I don't have_."  
  
They argued a lot.  He didn't understand why she couldn't just submit to his commands.  He was a Saiyan, and a prince, and she was neither.  Yet she preferred yelling at him to playing the role a commoner and an alien ought to play.  
  
"Woman, get me a towel."  
  
"My name's Bulma, not 'woman.'  And I'm not your slave!  Get it yourself!"  
  
So impudent.  Yet he couldn't help admire her spunk.  
  
Finally, one day she went too far.  "WOMAN!  You are pushing your luck right now."  He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall.  And then--something _happened_.  
  
He hadn't really paid any attention to his sex drive since he found himself resurrected, on Earth, a planet that made _no damn sense_ as far as he could tell.  But something about the sight of this alien, pinned to the wall, so close he could smell every emotion she felt, lit a fire in him.  
  
Well, clearly he'd have to take care of that.  Then he could get back to his daily training regimen without distraction.  
  
She appeared to have the same idea, as she muttered, "Tonight.  My room.  As soon as you're done training."  Well, finally!  He'd have preferred her to have attended to _all_ his needs from the beginning, but if this was how she planned to start serving him, Vegeta could definitely live with that.  
  
*    *    *  
  
Vegeta left the training room, drained of energy.  He _still_ hadn't become a Super Saiyan, but he was sure he was getting close.  He stopped on his way through the Briefs residence to take a shower, cleansing the sweat and dirt from his perfect olive skin.  
  
Vegeta had no scars, except for the tiny stump where a long furry tail had once been.  The healing tanks tended to regenerate patients perfectly--one of the few perks of working under Frieza.  It hurt like hell to regrow a limb or heal a gaping hole in your stomach in an hour, but there was something *right* about a prince being unmarked, even if he was a warrior.  He was perfect.  All he needed was to become a Super Saiyan, and the whole universe would know it.  
  
As he cleaned his groin, Vegeta felt himself harden.  He smirked down at his erection.  He'd take care of that in just a moment.  
  
*    *    *  
  
He could smell her arousal the moment he entered her room.  Excellent.  
  
She was still dressed in her street clothes from earlier, but Vegeta knew that _that_ wouldn't last long.  He dropped the towel that was still wrapped around his hips.  
  
The scent coming from Bulma grew stronger.  It was utterly intoxicating...Vegeta thought that if he could bottle that scent, he'd be unstoppable.  No warrior could stand in the face of her lust.  
  
He'd never cared much for foreplay, but he was hardly pressed for time tonight.  She wasn't a Saiyan, but she was the closest thing he was likely to get for a while, and he wanted to savor every moment.  Besides, he wanted to make sure she understood who was in charge here.  
  
In one swift movement, he pinned her down to the bed, lips and tongue probing her soft neck.  Gods, everything about her was so damn soft.  It was hard to believe that such a bold woman with such a sharp tongue could have such soft yielding flesh...  
  
A hand slipped under Bulma's shirt and found her breasts.  There was another garment in the way, one he wasn't used to.  Vegeta ripped off shirt and bra in rapid succession, exposing her round, creamy-white breasts to his view.  Perfect.  He cupped them in his hands, then lowered his face to breathe in her enticing scent, eliciting a gasp from Bulma as he gently took her left nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.  
  
He decided he would make her beg for him.  As he toyed with her breasts, nipping at her nipples, his right hand moved down her body with agonizing slowness.  Bulma quivered and moaned, bucking her hips slightly against his.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  My, she was already pretty horny.  It usually took much longer to get a woman _this_ excited.  
  
He slipped a finger slowly into the waistband of her pants, then another.  Sloooowly, teasing.  Bulma whimpered.  
  
Vegeta unbuttoned her pants, then with agonizing slowness, ran his finger along the waistband of her panties.  The woman gasped at his touch.  This was fun.  
  
He licked her ear, gently taking the sensitive lobe between his teeth, as he finally reached into her panties enough to touch the soft hair beneath.  Bulma's panting told him it wouldn't be much longer now.  He'd have her begging in seconds.  
  
A single calloused finger slowly brushed against her hardened clitoris, eliciting the sweetest little moan.  A man could get used to the sound of that.  He rubbed that hard little nub some more, feeling her whole body tense up.  She must be getting close.  Vegita grinned darkly as he deliberately moved his finger away, lingering just a hairsbreadth away from her most sensitive parts, fingers tracing the edges of her soft fuzz.  
  
"Oh god, Vegeta, please!"  He hadn't realized she was as riled-up as all that.  How long had she been craving his touch and hiding it behind a long stream of complaints?  Days?  Weeks?  
  
"Please, what?"  Vegeta kept touching her, so close and yet not close enough.  
  
"Mmmm...fuck me!  Please fuck me!"  Bingo.  He rewarded her with a deep kiss as he pulled away her clothes in such haste that he could hear the sounds of fabric ripping.  Whatever.  She was filthy rich by this planet's standards; she could just buy replacements later.  
  
Vegeta's tongue smothered Bulma's groan as he buried himself deep in her hot, wet flesh.  Oh gods, he couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, and the anticipation as he'd teased her only made it all the sweeter to feel it again.  
  
She was so soft.  How did someone with such a harsh tongue have such a soft, sweet body?  Vegeta licked and sucked Bulma's neck as he plunged into her depths again and again, savoring her sweet scent, her soft, smooth skin, and how good it felt to bury himself to the hilt in her warm sex.  
  
And then, before Vegeta expected it, Bulma Briefs had an orgasm.  Oh gods, she was squeezing him so tight, spasming around his cock.  He couldn't keep this up much longer before--there it was...  
  
Vegeta came with a groan, spilling his seed into the best damn woman he'd ever had.  He would definitely have to do this again soon.

 _Wait a minute._  
  
He'd only been here a year, and he was already hopelessly distracted by the blue-haired wench.  He'd have to get some distance from her for a while after this, to make sure she didn't go to his head.  Well, his _larger_ head.


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update, in time for Valentine's Day!
> 
> I think that V-Day should be about all kinds of love, not just romance. So have a chapter on parent-child love, and squee over our favorite Saiyan Prince being all paternal.

** Chapter 2: The Royal Line **

 

Vegeta still wasn't sure what had caused his thoughts about her to soften since then. Maybe it was learning that the powerful warrior from the future was the same Trunks as the toddler that was taking unsteady steps across the living room of the Briefs residence. He had fathered a warrior, and even now, Trunks had a fighter's spirit. His little knees were often covered with scrapes from falling, but he refused to have any help standing back up. Bulma would dutifully clean and bandage the scrapes, and he was rarely seen without neon-colored latex strips decorating his knees.

Trunks's first word, as it turned out, was "No!" His second was "Mama."

His third word was "Papa." Trunks said it while reaching a tiny hand up to the Prince of all Saiyans, condensing the essence of a mighty warrior into two short syllables.

That was the moment when Vegeta stopped seeing the child as nothing more than a nuisance. Trunks was his son. He was a papa. And Bulma Briefs, by extension, was no longer just another alien woman. She was the mother of Vegeta's child, of a true Saiyan warrior.

She was also intelligent, caring, and never backed down from a fight. And it didn't hurt that she was very easy on the eyes, especially for an alien.

Maybe sleeping with her hadn't been a mistake. Maybe he should enjoy her company more often--in and out of the bedroom.

But first, the youngest member of the royal line of Vegetasai wanted a ride on his father's shoulders. And the hands that had fired deadly ki blasts, hands that had destroyed entire civilizations, gently lifted up a squirming toddler and held him carefully so he wouldn't fall.


	4. Chapter 3:  Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the Buu Saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have a song stuck in your head, and you can't get it out of your fanfiction? Yeah. In this case, it was "Sweet Dreams Are Made of These" by the Eurythmics. I promise I won't put any more song lyrics in this thing after this chapter, y'all.

** Chapter 3: Moving On **

 

The radio was on, and an old Earth song drifted through the house. Vegeta tended to tune it out, mostly, but a line from this song sounded eerily familiar to his old mindset.

_Some of them want to use you,_

_Some of them want to get used by you,_

_Some of them want to abuse you,_

_Some of them want to be abused..._

He'd spent the first part of his life intimately familiar with people like that. It wasn't until he'd arrived on Earth that he'd realized there was another kind of person, the kind who gave without expecting anything in return, who trusted and was trustworthy herself. And then there was Trunks...

He smiled as the half-Saiyan in question ran past him, rapidly yelling "Bye dad I'm gonna go play with Goten see you later!!" The boy had even more power than Vegeta had had at his age, but hadn't been beaten down and abused by a space lizard to get it.

His wife had come foolishly close to the battlefield more than once. His son, however, had never known torture, never had to rely on zenkai. And Bulma had never come to harm. They had never had to know the pain and cruelty that had defined so many years of Vegeta's existence.

Now that Cell was gone, there was nothing to threaten them. He'd protected them from the horrible future that a different Trunks had warned about. The earth was safe, and so were the two most important people on it.

_Hold your head up (Moving on)_

_Keep your head up (Moving on)..._

As he filled out the application for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta smiled. He'd moved on from the old days, and his head was still held high. And best of all, Kakarot would be returning from the dead just for this fight. All in all, life was good. And if Vegeta had his way, it would **stay** good. If any other enemies decided to threaten his wife and child, they'd have to go through him.

He almost-- _almost_ \--wished there was someone out there to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am on a roll today! Set after Battle of the Gods. This is the final chapter.

Chapter 4: My Bulma

He wasn't sure when, but something had changed within him again.

Maybe it had happened while he was dead, after embracing his own son for the first time. Maybe it had happened after, when he'd seen the tears of joy on Bulma's face.

Maybe he had just snapped when Beerus had done it.

But in that moment, the God of Destruction hadn't merely attacked a good person, or his property. She was the woman he loved, and watching her fall to the ground after Beerus had slapped her was the deepest pain he'd ever known. And he'd been tortured a lot under Frieza, so he was well-acquainted with pain.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BULMA?!" he'd cried, instantly ascending to Super Saiyan. In that moment, he'd forgotten that the catlike creature he was attacking was a god capable of destroying entire planets in the blink of an eye. All that mattered was that Bulma--the woman who'd taken him in when he had no home, who'd nursed him back to health when he was injured, who'd never given up on him even when he'd given up on himself, who'd stood by him all these years and made him a better man than he'd ever dreamed he could be--had been hurt.

And he would not allow anyone to hurt Bulma. He would do anything for her, would kill for her, would die for her all over again. He loved her, deeply and unconditionally.

Now, as he lay in the bed they shared, Bulma dozing happily in his arms, Vegeta finally was at peace with himself for the first time since his earliest boyhood. Ironic that he'd had to lose everything--his planet, his people, his tail, his pride--in order to gain the most important thing in his life. Love.


End file.
